


coffee stains

by moriisms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriisms/pseuds/moriisms
Summary: tendou and ushijima one shot :D
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 3





	coffee stains

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOO IDK WHAT IM DOINGKFJJ i wrote this a bit ago so it’s kinda cliche but i still kinda like it 😎😎

“do you know what i love about you most?”

“are you going to say my personality or some cliche shit.”

“yes,”

“...”

“but i don’t love it as much as i love your smile,”

“pshh what are you doing.”

“or your silly hair style. how you blush and all the dumb things you say when your nervous!”

tendou buries his face in his hands snickering.

“even all your flaws, each and every one of them, to me at least, make you my favorite person, tendou satori.”

the two start to feel subtle drops of rain, tendou looks around and notices others opening their umbrellas and heading back home. he then looks back at ushijima,

“but i think if you give your quirks and opportunity, you can also fall in love with them.”

he gently puts tendou hair behind his ear and rests his hand on his face. 

as the rain falls harder tendou’s tears fall slower. 

“and when your no longer afraid of them, maybe, you will see how awesome they make you.” 

“if you were able to accept all this mess, and fall in love with me, then i guess i can, toshi.”

ushijima lowers his hand and hugs tendou warmly. as they pull away from the hug, satori twirls a loose hair on toshi and looks him in the eyes. 

“you still have that coffee stain on your shirt from the first time we bumped into each other?”

“i forgot to do laundry last month!”

“dork,”

the two are now soaked and chuckle as they put they’re arms around each other.

“i think we should go back inside now,”

“yea.”

**Author's Note:**

> go read ‘wish he hadn’t by ventisms btw, it’s rlly well written 😏😏


End file.
